Half
by princespeach
Summary: Yuan, in his own Yuan way, found it all sort of fun. The thinking up excuses, the doging of the acusations, even the knowledge that he was probably confusing a heck of a lot of people. But nothing was quite as much fun as finally finding his Forcy.


Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. :(

Thanks to all of you who are giving this brave new pairing a chance! Yes, it's weird! Yes, it's crackish, and yes, they don't actually MEET in the game, but gosh darnnit, that's what fanfiction is for! To try new things! To create pairings that would have otherwise been, well, completely improbable! Despite all this, I love this pairing. I love Forcy, and when I thought about who he'd be perfect for, well, could there be anyone else?

So come one, come all! And free yourselves from the cages of overdone and overused pairings. Let's create something new and exciting, something adorable and sweet, something with CAPES AND EYEPATCHES. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU,

YUARCY.

Half

"… and so, in order to gather necessary information on the declining population of the Triet continent and the long term effects on Exsphere harvesting in the area…" The cape-wearing half-elf paused for effect. "I request permission to visit the human ranch of the region."

Yggdrasill sat lazily before him, playing with a lock of hair and looking as incredibly bored as any 12-year-old would be under the circumstances. Yuan had been careful to make his speech as drawn out and dull as possible.

The blond didn't raise his head as he spoke, "Which ranch would that be again?"

Yuan barely hid his smirk. "The Iselia one."

"Of course it is," the younger said with a long, drawn out sigh. "Why do you always insist on all these boring explanations? If you wanna go there, why don't you just ask?"

"I'm sure I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," the blue-haired half-elf said, raising one brow. "My reasons for visiting the Iselia human ranch are purely scientific, I assure you."

"Uh-huh," Yggdrasill answered, returning his attention back to his hair. "You and Kratos sure do have a fascination with those things. Anyway, I don't care. Just go."

Yuan didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds he'd left the room and was triumphantly strolling down the hallway, a smug smirk firmly in place. There was nothing he loved more than getting his way – well, _almost_ nothing. Yuan stopped only once on his way to the warp pad; he paused momentarily to examine his reflection in the mirror-like walls of Welgaia to insure he looked presentable. Of course: he was Yuan, he always looked presentable, but occasions like these demanded an extra amount of attention. After straightening his collar and tucking away a strand of hair freed from his manly ponytail, the half-elf moved on to his destination. A few moments of nothingness later and he found himself in the Sylvaranti side of the Tower of Salvation. From here he had two options – take an agonizingly long Rheaird ride that would wreak havoc on his hair, or warp. Yuan being a man of efficiency (and neat hair), the choice was obvious.

"L-Lord Yuan!" A startled Desian foot soldier yelped. Yuan found it amusing that after all this time they were still surprised to see him. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that his means of arrival was suddenly appearing in a flash of bright light…

"D-do you require an escor-" Yuan raised his hand to silence the trembling man.

"That won't be necessary," he said, raising one half of his mouth in a small grin. "I'll find what I'm looking for." After all, that was the best parts of these little outings – the hunt.

Prowling through the hallways and thoroughly enjoying the shocked and fearful stares he got from both the prisoners and his fellow half-elves, Yuan searched for his prize. As always, he wasn't hard to find; all one needed to do was listen to the shouting, which would escalate in volume before finishing with a whirring sound and blast. Following the sounds all the way to the innermost office, Yuan paused at the door as another terrified (and slightly wounded) Desian ran from the room. Yuan quickly passed through the automatic door, unable to contain the smile of excitement on his face as he did so. There, sitting at his remarkably uncluttered desk, was his favourite Desian in all the worlds.

The one-eyed half-elf gave a short, breathless laugh as he heard the other's approach. "I'm warning you now, whoever it is – whatever problem you've got, it's not worth it."

He was exhausted, that much was clear. He was leaning over his desk with his head held up by his only hand, focused intently on the work in front of him. Yuan took a few moments to examine every bit of him, from the mess of tousled hair that was _asking_ to be brushed, to the menacing gun arm pointed tentatively at the doorway in which Yuan currently stood. The man still hadn't looked up from his paper work, but, noticing the apparent stranger's reluctance to leave, he cocked his gun arm.

"Wasn't kidding," he said as a final warning.

Yuan crossed his arms. "Hmph. Well fine, if you don't want me here."

"Yuan?" Screw the hunt, _this_ was the seraph's favorite part of his visits; the moment where his favourite Grand Cardinal's face changed from the haggard and spent look of the responsible leader to the innocently hopeful and immediately loving look that was exclusive to the cape-wearing elder. This look, unbelievably cute, mesmerized Yuan for a moment. "You came…"

Yuan smiled once more as he closed the space between them. "Miss me?" He asked as his hands went to work fussing with Forcystus' hair.

Forcystus, who was used to this sort of thing by now, remained seated and allowed Yuan to continue his work as he answered with a wry smile. "More than you know."

"In that case, I'm sorry I didn't make it back sooner."

The Grand Cardinal made no reply; he just leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, basking in the presence of the other man. Yuan went along with this while he finished sorting the short turquoise locks (it was easier to do when he wasn't moving) and then took a leaning position against the large grey desk beside him.

After a few short minutes, Forcystus peeked open his one available eye. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

Yuan shrugged. "Hey, its fine with me if you just wanna sleep all day."

The younger man stood from his seat with a sigh and stared gently at Yuan. "As if I'd waste an opportunity like this," he said quietly as he slid his arm around Yuan's slender waist, pulling him in close enough for a kiss. This sweet bliss lasted only a few moments before Forcystus pulled away again to smile softly at his fellow half-elf. "You've been gone _far_ too long."

Yuan only smiled and brought himself closer to the man so their lips could meet once more, this kiss lasting wonderfully longer than the first. After Yuan felt he had explored a sufficient amount of his partner's mouth, he allowed the kiss to end, but refused to move even an inch away from the one-eyed man's body. Not that said one-eyed man was in any way complaining about this. After being devoid of the angel for months, he was in much need of some Yuan.

"We should get out of here…" Forcystus half-whispered to his companion.

Yuan tilted his head. "And where is it you would like to go?"

He needn't have asked; he knew exactly the place Forcystus would go, he just liked seeing the man's face light up with the prospect of surprising Yuan.

"You'll see," Forcystus said in predicted excitement as he grabbed Yuan by the hand and led him over to the door. From here he led him through the winding passageways of the ranch, ignoring how everyone they passed seemed to making an effort to _not_ look at the two high-ranking and powerful men practically prancing through the halls together. Yuan confirmed his guess of their destination when they started climbing stairs, eventually making it outside to a high cliff just beyond the confinements of the ranch. This was _their_ place, Yuan knew. Forcystus loved it up here. He hated being stuck up in the ranch all day; Forcystus liked to see the sky, and there was no better place to view it than here. One day, Yuan promised to himself, he just _had_ to fly them to Hima.

The younger half-elf wandered over to the cliff's edge, dragging Yuan along with him, and the seraph joined the man in observing the sky.

"There's too many clouds," Yuan noted, catching the man's eye. "You can only see half the sky."

Forcystus looked amused. "I'm used to seeing half."

Yuan smiled, moving closer to him and not breaking eye contact. As great as the view was, it seemed long forgotten now and Yuan took a moment to consider the man's words. Half. Everything about Forcystus was half. Half-sight, half arms, half-_blood_. These things he knew very well, but there was another, stronger truth that passed between the two men as they stood locked in each other's arms, and that was that together, they were perfectly whole.

* * *

There you have it, the final frontier of ToS pairings. So tell me, cause I REALLY want to know, what did you think? To be honest, I think I'll continue writing this pairing even IF it's just me and my editor who fell in love with it. But I can't express how happy I'd be if there were others who could see the light (from Forcy's gun arm). I'm unbeleivably excited and nervous about posting this, it's been a long time coming. I don't even remember when this idea apeared in my head, but it was a WHILE ago. Problem was, I couldn't think of what to do for it. I'm happy with this fic though, and I sincerely hope that you as well.

And finally, I can safely say that I have never wanted reviews from my fics as badly as I do this one, it's represents a lot of 'firsts' for me, and I really want to know how I did.

...in other words, please review.

* * *


End file.
